Reaching You
by Miroku and Sango
Summary: (AU)Sango is first year of high school student. Her father died when she was 7. In her hometown she had nightmares and bad memories about it. So she goes to another city to start a new life


Well this isour second Miroku/Sango fic. Well this one is a little bit different cause this is a challenge, a challenge from Cindy Asakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha characters they are property of Rumiko Takashi

**Title: **Reaching You

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:(AU)**Sango is first year of high school student. Her father died when she was 7. In her hometown she had nightmares and bad memories about it. So she goes to another city to start a new life (Miroku/Sango)

**

* * *

**

Reaching You

**Prologue**

A little girl was happy to go with his whole family to a walk in the park with her mom, dad and his little brother. They had planed this walk for over a month since his father had a lot of work, you wouldn't say a lawyer isn't a busy person

They played all afternoon. They were in the way home when his father got a call "_I got to go I got another case to solve_" her dad said, he kissed his wife, his son then he hugged his daughter

"_At what time will you be returning home?" _her mother said

"_It'll be like eight thirty" _he said then he started to walk his way to his office he was in the middle of the street

"_Bye daddy" _the girl said happily as she saw when a car ran over his father, that's when all her happiness was shattered

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

"_**I got to go I got another case to solve" her dad said, he kissed his wife, his son then he hugged his daughter **_

"_**At what time will you be returning home?" her mother said**_

"_**It'll be like eight thirty" he said then he started to walk his way to his office he was in the middle of the street**_

"_**Bye daddy" the girl said happily as she saw when a car ran over his father**_

Sango woke up that night at 3:49 she was in sweat she had that nightmare again, she hadn't got accustomed to it even thought she had it since the night his father died when she was seven years old "Not again... when is my soul going to get rid off it"

That night she couldn't sleep at all, when she noticed it was already sunrise, she stood up and went to her desk and saw a photo of her dad, she heard a knock in the door

"Sango dear" her mother said "Can I come in?"

"Yes mom" Sango said she turned around to see her mother entering in her room

"Sango would you mind to wake your brother?" her other asked gently

"Ok.... Well I got to take a bath after that I'll wake him" Sango said, she walked to her closet and took a towel from it

"Oh Sango I almost forgot everything we have is in the boxes, I saved some boxes so you and Kohaku pack your things the objects cause your clothes are going to be in your new suitcase" her mother took a green suitcase

"Arigato Oka-San" Sango said with a slight smile

Sango went to wake up her brother then she took a long bath with cold water, she dressed herself in jeans, a black blouse and a pair of tennis, then she went down to the kitchen "Hi again mom" she said "You too Kohaku"

"We are gona eat waffles in breakfast then we will pack our clothes" her mom said as she placed waffles in Sango's and Kohaku's plates

They ate in silent for a while until Kohaku decided to break it "Oka-San are we going to star school right away in Tokyo?"

"Yeas Kohaku... I hope both of you said good bye to your friends" Rei (Sango's mother) spread her waffle with jam

"Finished" Sango said and stood up "I'm going to pack my things" Sango went to her room and packed her things. She layed down in her bed 'Those are my last minutes in my house' she closed her eyes 'Bad and good memories are going to be left in the past' she fell sleep after her last thoughts

"_**I got to go I got another case to solve" her dad said, he kissed his wife, his son then he hugged his daughter **_

"_**At what time will you be returning home?" her mother said**_

"_**It'll be like eight thirty" he said then he started to walk his way to his office he was in the middle of the street**_

"_**Bye daddy" the girl said happily as she saw when a car ran over his father**_

"Aneue.... Aneue wake up" a voice said

Sango slowly opened her eyes "Kohaku.... What are you doing here?" she slowly sat on her bed

"Look aneue you are covered in sweat" Kohaku said with a worried tone of voice, he had his black suitcase at his right side "Don't tell me that it happened again..."

"Yes Kohaku it happened again" Sango said sadly

"You are never gonna get rid of it" Kohaku said as he stood up and took his suitcase "The mover people came thirty minutes ago so may probably be mom is angry it took me a long time to wake you up"

They went down the stairs and they saw their mom but she wasn't angry as they thought she might, but her mother Rei didn't' said a single thing when they were going to the train station, not even when they got to Tokyo, they walked in the unknown streets until they got to a building, they got in the elevator that took them to the fifth floor "Sango would you mind on going to buy dinner?"

Sango didn't reply she just went to a restaurant they saw earlier she entered in it, it had a estrange name what kind of restaurant would be called Wacdonalds? Well she didn't had to ask

She went to the counter and a lady came to attend her "Oh Hi dear what do you want to eat?"

"Oh umm let me see..." Sango stayed silent for a while then she spoke "I'll like three cheese burgers, with soda and fries"

"Ok dear they'll be ready in five minutes... so why don't you take a seat?" the woman said kindly and Sango only nodded

Sango sat in the only free table 'well it's not as bas as I thought' she said to herself when someone knocked her off her thoughts

"Umm would you mind if I sit with you... it's just that this place is full" The girl said

"It's Ok" Sango said kindly, the girl took seat

"So what's your name?" the girl asked "Oh sorry I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh I'm Sango Kezuka nice to meet you" Sango said with a smile

"As I see you are new in here where are you from?"

"Well I'm from Kyoto" Sango said

"Oh I heard that it's a nice place so when did you moved from there?"

"Well I moved today I came with my little brother and my mother" Sango smiled, she was having a normal conversation in a place unknown for her "Hey by the way do you know where Tokyo's high school is?"

"Of course I know I study in there.... Which grade are you going to make?" Kagome asked, now she was smiling at Sango

"Well I'm going to be in first year"

"That's great we are going to be classmates.... I have an idea" Kagome said happily "Why don't I wait for you tomorrow in here so we can go together to school and I can show you around?"

"Arigato" Sango said returning the smile

"Hey dear here are your three cheese burgers" the woman at the counter called Sango

"Oh Well I got to go see you tomorrow Kagome" Sango smiled

"See you too Sango... come here tomorrow at 6:40 our school starts early" Kagome said returning her smile

"Ok" Sango took the dinner from the counter and went directly to her apartment. It wasn't small its had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and three bedrooms. They ate peacefully after that Sango went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and she also took a war bath then she went to sleep

**TBC**

**

* * *

AU: Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and let us know what you think about it so we can continue it and if you have suggestions for the fic to get better just tell us **

C ya on nex chapter of

**Reaching You**


End file.
